Después de las lágrimas
by angel-Utau
Summary: Odiaba ver como las lágrimas caían por su rostro pero no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla y consolarla en el silencio de la noche mientras dormía. Sentía que no le era de ayuda a su técnico ¿En verdad era así?


**Dissclaimer:** _Soul Eater no me pertenece T.T si no a Atsushi Ohkubo. Solo me pertenece este one-shot._

* * *

**Después de las lágrimas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Maka cerró la puerta del apartamento de u portazo con furia.

Otra vez. Otra vez su padre había salido corriendo detrás del voluptuoso cuerpo de una mujer aunque le había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo; ¿pero por qué razón seguía creyendo en sus promesas? A fin de cuantas, cada día como mínimo, las rompía, a pesar de decirla una y potra vez que de verdad las quería a ella y a su madre.

Es cierto que era su padre y que el la había cuidado, pero estaba deseosa de convertir a Soul en una Deaht Scythe y poder irse lejos, de una vez por todas, con su madre y abandonar a su suerte a aquel hombre.

...

-Maka- La voz malhumorada de Soul, que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Se puede saber por qué cierras de ese modo? ¡Te vas a cargar...- sus palabras murieron en cuanto vio como las lágrimas descendían por el rostro de su técnico- Maka ¿qué te ha pasado?

La chica trataba de coger aire, pero el continuo llanto no le permitía articular una sola palabra; cerró los ojos con fuerza provocando que varias lágrimas cayesen con más rapidez, y trató de regular por un momento su respiración

-_Spirit_

Soul chasqueó la lengua con molestia y la abrazó con cuidado. Ese tipo era realmente idiota; ¿cómo pretendía que Maka lo tratara como un padre si no dejaba de fallarla? Y encima la hacía llorar. Lo odiaba, odiaba verla así, y le ponía peor el saber que no podía hacer nada; que cada vez que su padre la rompía el solo podía esperar a que se reconstruyera sola.

Además no ayudaba que su mente (más bien el diablillo) tratase de aprovecharse de ella en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Le odio... le odio... odio a los hombres

-¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu padre sea un imbécil.

Maka se liberó un poco del agarre de su arma.

-Los siento Soul- sonrió sin levantar la vista del suelo- no tienes porque aguantarme en esta situación, no es algo que alguien _cool _como tú haría- trató de reírse pero sonó más bien como un quejido.

Soul por su parte se quedó estático unos momentos. ¿Se estaba disculpando con él porque según ella tenía que aguantarla?

Cerró las manos en puños unos momentos, para después sujetar el rostro de su técnico.

-Para ser una de las mejores de la clase a veces eres muy tonta.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle besó su frente con cuidado provocando que el cuerpo de Maka se tensase ligeramente haciendo que sonriese para sus adentros; pero su ego se agrandó aún más cuando notó como su rostro comenzaba a subir de temperatura y que había cerrado los ojos.

Maka estaba en las nubes, sentía los pequeños roces de Soul por toda su piel estremeciéndola muy levemente mientras rezaba para que este no se diera cuenta. Pero entonces paró. Estaba tan tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra y seguía sin abrir los ojos; no pensaba hacerlo hasta que dejase de sentir la respiración de su arma chocando tan cerca de sus labios. No estaba segura de que estaba esperando, que se apartase o que la besara de una vez.

Finalmente Soul se separo de ella y le pasó la mano por el pelo a modo tranquilizador.

-Deberías darte una ducha, despejarte y métete en la cama, ya verás como te sentirás mejor.- Nada más decirlo se metió en su habitación si girarse una sola vez para mirarla dejándola demasiado confusa.

* * *

Se asomó con cuidado a la habitación de Maka y tratando de hacer le menor ruido pasible se acercó a su cama. Su rostro mostraba calma, pero aún tenía los ojos un poco hinchados por la lágrimas.

Se sentó a su lado acarició su rostro y la besó; apenas fue un ligero roce, pero suficiente para alterar su autocontrol. Se separó con rapidez y volvió a su habitación.

No podía dormir sabiendo que se había aprovechado de su mejor amiga mientras dormía, peor no había podido resistirlo.

El pomo de su puerta se giró suavemente abriéndola.

Soul observó detenidamente a su técnico con el corazón latiendole con fuerza. A diferencia de costumbre llevaba unos pantalones cortos, _muy cortos_ diría, y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba parte de su abdomen al descubierto. Si antes su autocontrol había peligrado momentáneamente, ahora estaba en peligro de extinción.

Su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, cada vez más furiosamente, a medida que Maka se acercaba a él, hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ma-Maka.. ¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?!

No decía nada. Solo le observaba con sus ojos verdes que resaltaban su rostro con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

Sus labios chocaron de repente en un profundo beso haciendo que Soul quedara en un estado de shock.

Sus manos recorrían con suavidad su pecho mientras que su lengua recorría toda la boca de Soul, saboreandole; arrancando inconscientes suspiros ahogados en su garganta.

Justo cuando comenzaba a volver en sí, Maka separó sus labios y le miró sonriente apoyando su frente en la de él.

-Gracias Soul.

La sonrió de medio lado y en un rápido movimiento la tumbó en la cama y la abrazó.

Y así durmieron, abrazados, uno en los brazos del otro; No importaba lo que fuera a pasar mañana, solo importaba que la clama había regresado después de las lágrimas.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el primer one-shot y primer fic que escribo de Soul Eater. ¿No ha quedado tan mal verdad? ¿Sois buenos y me dejáis un comentario eeeh eeeh n.n?**

**Bye**

_Disfrutando con: Whispers in the dark- skillet_


End file.
